utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Young Democrats
The Young Democrats at UTSA (often abbreviated to "Young Dems" or "UTSAYD") is the UTSA chapter of the College Democrats of America. UTSAYD operates independently of the Democratic National Committee."About". Young Democrats at UTSA. Retrieved October 16, 2011. History The 1970's The Young Democrats at UTSA were originally founded by Ernest W. Bromley in the mid-late 70's."Roadrunner". UTSA Periodicals. Retrieved November 22, 2011. On April 13, 1977, the Young Democrats had a lecture with Senator Joe J. Bernal."4-11-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. This event, which took place in HB 2.01.10 at 12:30, is the first documented meeting of the Young Democrats. Lupe Anguiano, the chair of the National Women's Political Caucus Welfare Task Force, spoke at the Young Democrats' meeting on September 21, 1977."9-19-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. SRA voted to co-sponsor a transportation forum with the Young Dems and Pre-Law Student Association in October."9-19-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. Congressman Bob Krueger attended the general meeting on Halloween '77."10-24-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. Celeste Scalise, an officer during this time, was one of ten UTSA students honored by the Young Leaders Society during their holiday awards banquet."12-12-77". Roadrunner. Retrieved November 2, 2011. The 1980's The Young Democrats, along with the CRs, Political Science Association and Young Socialist Alliance, sponsored a forum at UTSA for mayoral candidates to speak at in March of 1981."March 10, 1981". The Paisano. Retrieved November 2, 2011. The 1990's The 2000's In October of 2005 the College Democrats debated the CRs about various topics including the War in Iraq, abortion, immigration and affirmative action."College Democrats, Republicans meet for first debate of semester". The Paisano Online. Retrieved October 17, 2011. In November of that same year the Dems sponsored the open-mic session "No Nonsense in November" for students to speak out against Proposition 2, a voter proposition that intended to define marriage as between one man and one woman."Students speak against Proposition 2". The Paisano Online. Retrieved October 17, 2011. The Democrats co-sponsored an event entitled "Is There a Dark Side to the Homosexual Agenda?" with World Center Campus Ministries and Alpha Lambda Tau, a male GLBTQ fraternity, on February 28, 2007."Focus Archive". QSanAntonio.com. Retrieved October 17, 2011. During the Fall 2008 semester the College Democrats were notably inactive."Student political apathy sucks". The Paisano Online. Retrieved October 17, 2011. The organization student organization UTSA for Obama lead Barack Obama's campaign on campus during this time. It's possible most College Democrats defected to UTSA for Obama during this time period. The College Democrats fell to a permanent inactive status during the Fall 2009 semester. The first signs of the formation of the Young Democrats came up in late 2009, upon the death of the College Dems. Charles Wilkison, Scott Dalrymple and Jorge Villareal officially founded the group on January 23, 2010. UTSAYD has persisted till the current day, where it continues to be an active force on campus. The 2010's The Young Dems made history on October 1, 2011 by hosting the Texas College Democrats' Fall Policy Conference at UTSA's Main Campus. Officer History "Young Democrats" Era "College Democrats" Era References ''Disclaimer: This wiki is not owned or operated by The University of Texas at San Antonio. It is independent and unofficial and its views reflect those of its contributors in the UTSA community--students, alumni, and anyone else interested in helping out. '' Category:Organizations